


All These Things That I've Done

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gorillaz - Freeform, Multi, Noodle - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: Help me outYeah, you know you got to help me outYeah, oh don't you put me on the backburnerYou know you got to help me outBased on All These Things That I've Done by The Killers.





	All These Things That I've Done

Noodle feels like the stress might eat her alive.

It hadn’t been long since she’d left the band, looking for potentially bigger and greater things. There was something missing that she couldn’t pinpoint, something she could potentially find in her past but that’s not what she was worried about. She was worried about the person she was, she was worried about if her life was going in the right direction; she had more worries than she had bones in her body and yet…

She met you on a warm summer day, walking along the beach at night with a peaceful expression on your face. She’s not sure what it was about you that drew her in. She couldn’t even turn her head away, and after a few seconds of contemplation, she jumps down from the deck on her beach house and takes a few cautious steps towards you.

You were friendly, willing to talk to her about anything she asked; she was surprised about how open you were with her, a stranger, but she thinks she understood a little. Maybe there was some part of you that was her missing puzzle piece, maybe you could help her feel whole again, make her find her motivation and passion for music again. But when she tells you this with dreamy eyes, you shake your head.

“Only you can make yourself whole.” You grab her hands and squeeze. “I wouldn’t mind spending more time together.”

The next few days were spent walking along the shoreline while the sunset, the beauty of it all very striking to Noodle. How many times had she stopped to smell the roses? How many times did she just sit, breathe, and appreciate all that she had around her? She feels an ache in her heart as she thinks of her bandmates who are most likely worried about her, as she hadn’t told them any details of her departure.

She can feel some of the stress just melting away, her shoulders straighten, her chin is raised higher, her confidence slowly returning to her. She had been so blind to the truth, blaming this and that, hoping to find a missing piece, when all of it had just been within her the whole time. She thinks it’s funny that she hadn’t gone the philosophical route before, but as she lays a blanket on the beach and sits to watch the final sunset before her departure, she knows that despite you not being her missing piece, you had been the one to truly open her eyes.

She was going to come back to her bandmates, apologize for her selfishness, and hope they would understand the reason for her journey. She couldn’t imagine their reactions when she was finally home, but she wouldn’t have to think it over for too long because she’d be seeing it with her own eyes in a few days.

You had been her salvation. The one who made her turn her eyes deep into her soul, who made her question herself and the world around her, and who had helped her find her passion for music again. She can feel the inspiration flowing through her body, and doesn’t want it to go to waste; she’s awake all night jotting down every idea that comes to her mind. She had to let it flow freely and then she could narrow down her choices.

“Come with me.”

You’re surprised at the bold statement, especially considering you’d only known her for about a month now. There was no denying your closeness, or the deep feelings you shared. Was it love, or an even deeper bond that simply had no words to describe it? You think over her statement again and again, knowing change in life is good, knowing the change she had brought to your life was good, but were you willing to give up the life you’d known to go with her to one you didn’t?

“Life is full of risks.” Noodle grabs your hands much like you did the first night you met her, squeezing them. “Be risky with me.”

“I’m not sure how I’d turn an invitation like that down.” Your smile is soft but confident, confirming to Noodle that you were more than willing to take a risk with her. She lets go of your hands and claps excitedly, hopping around for a second before she launches herself at you and brings you into a warm hug.

“My bandmates… my family, they’ll love you! I’ve never met anyone as amazing as you are.” Noodle pulls away from the hug but doesn’t move away entirely, her eyes shining brightly as she looked into yours.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you before, either, Noodle.”


End file.
